


Чтобы ни случилось, я разделю твою боль до конца!

by may_the_eternal



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_the_eternal/pseuds/may_the_eternal
Summary: "Чтобы ни случилось, я разделю твою боль до конца!" - соулмейт!ау, где с шестнадцати лет ты чувствуешь боль своего соулмейта.
Relationships: Ricky Owens/Cassidy Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Чтобы ни случилось, я разделю твою боль до конца!

О том, что у нее есть человек, предназначенный самой судьбой, Кэссиди узнала, когда ей едва исполнилось восемь. 

В девять ей объяснили, что до шестнадцати она вряд ли что-нибудь почувствует. Что именно она должна почувствовать, Уильямс, будучи погруженной в грёзы о нежной, вечной, неземной любви, не уточняла. 

Через неделю после одиннадцати летия, глядя на корчавшегося от боли отца, Кэссиди впервые задумалась: а нужно ли оно вообще? 

Через месяц, когда отец и его соулмейт полностью оправились, мама сказала, что вряд ли малышка Кэсси найдет своего соулмейта, и лучше оставить эти глупые мечты. 

В четырнадцать, глядя на удивлённых и смущенных Бреда и Джуди, зеркально потирающих оцарапанное Периклом плечо, Кэссиди только вздыхает. 

Через полгода, в день рождения Рики, Уильямс молилась, чтобы за оставшиеся два года до ее шестнадцати летия он ничего не почувствовал. 

В пятнадцать Кэссиди впервые плакала из-за парня, не обращая внимания на попытки испуганно лепетавшего Бреда ее успокоить. 

В свой шестнадцатый день рождения Кэсси впервые не чувствовала радости от праздника. А ещё эта чертова, не пойми откуда взявшаяся боль в лодыжке! 

Через две недели Оуэнс встретил ее после тренировки и, не обращая внимания на яростное сопровождение, молча отвёл к врачу. И держал за здоровую руку, все то время, пока делали рентген и накладывали гипс. 

Озарение пришло лишь через три месяца, когда Рики неудачно споткнулся, убегая от монстра, и распорол бедро. Монстр их не поймал, но Кэссиди еще долго помнила их боль. 

В семнадцать, когда Фрик прогоняет их из Кристальной Пещеры, Рики произносит лишь одну фразу: «Чтобы ни случилось, я разделю твою боль до конца». 

«Чтобы ни случилось, я разделю твою боль до конца!» — последняя мысль за секунду до взрыва заставляет Кэссиди горько улыбаться. 

*** 

Рики до последнего остаётся в неведении, что же задумал Перикл. До последнего пытается придумать самые изощрённые способы, как можно избавиться от человека, оставив его в живых. До последнего ему не приходит в голову, что его вера наивна. Он верит и надеется до последнего… До тех пор пока тело не начинает разрывать на сотни кусочков. Боль охватывает все его существо, раздирает изнутри. По ощущениям его режут на части, и когда он падает, не в силах устоять, мысль, что этот нечеловеческий крик боли и отчаяния принадлежит ему, не кажется такой уж дикой. 

Когда он придет в себя, боль почти не будет ощущаться. Отчасти из-за сильной истощенности организма, отчасти из-за огромного количества обезболивающего, которым накачал его испуганный попугай. Лишь спустя несколько дней, когда большая часть препаратов выйдет из организма, Рики поймет, что та боль, которую испытала Кэссиди теперь всегда с ним.


End file.
